


You really have nothing to lose

by malecs_lucky_star



Series: Julie and the Phantoms one shots [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Caleb being Caleb, F/M, Found family for the win, Gen, M/M, The ships are there but really not the focus of this fic, Threatening the boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:26:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27154472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecs_lucky_star/pseuds/malecs_lucky_star
Summary: When Caleb tells Luke that the boys are still doomed to disappear and with them Julie to die Luke will do anything to save them even sacrifice himself. But he forgot that Caleb is Caleb and never honest. It will be up to Julie, Willie and Ray to save not just Luke but all of the Phantoms
Relationships: Alex & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie, Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Ray Molina & Everyone
Series: Julie and the Phantoms one shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979861
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	You really have nothing to lose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cheshyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheshyre/gifts).



> Okay so this comes from a prompt from the lovely My-Cheshyre on Tumblr, I hope that I got what you wanted if not I apologies and hope you liked this fic anyway.
> 
> I have taken some creative liberties with Julie's mom and her work since nothing was stated in the show, as well as Willie's background and how Caleb came to own his soul.

Luke was going through a new melody for a song he wanted to have the band consider when he felt the displacement of air which always signalled the arrive of one of the others, he didn’t even look up until he heard someone clear their throat. Luke looked up expecting to see Alex, who would want to talk about his latest date with Willie, or Reggie who would have a funny story about what happened at Carlos baseball game. The last person he was expecting to see was Caleb Covington standing next to Julies piano, his usual I know more than you smirk firmly in place. Shooting up from the chair, Luke didn’t even wince when his guitar, which had been in his lap, hit the floor.

“What are you doing here.” Luke demanded fear crashing through him like a tidal wave. Ever since the Orpheum performance they hadn’t heard anything from Covington, even Willie hadn’t seen the other ghost. Julie figured he was nursing his damaged pride and had moved onto more convenient targets, rather than the band who had been able to beat his control stamp.

“Now that’s not a very nice way to talk to the only man standing between your band and total destruction.” Caleb told him with an entirely creepy smile, the kind that made Luke’s skin crawl.

“We got rid of your little hell stamp.” Luke said hoping his voice sounded more confident than he felt.

“Yes and that is the entire problem. But I can se you are in no mood to listen to reason.” Caleb said brushing past Luke. Against his better judgement Luke had to know what Covington meant by that.

“What do you mean getting the stamp removed is the problem?” Luke questioned. Caleb turned around, his smile became more kind and a little softer, but his eyes kept the same cold and calculating appearance as ever.

“When you get rid of the stamps you get rid of the power outages, but that is only temporary within seven days the energy drain is complete and you will be snuffed out all at once, no warning, no pain before hand just poof… gone. I really hope you sweet little Julie wasn’t anywhere near when the stamps disappeared.” Caleb explained before giving a slight shrug before waving an uncaring hand.

“Why would it matter if Julie was near us.” Luke asked fear doubling at the thought of anything happening to Julie and his brothers.

“Oh no… I take it she was…that’s not good at all. The energy drain happens to anyone who had a stamp or those who were around when the stamps dissipated. Which mean your friend Julie, her soul will disappear as well, she will die without any hope of ever crossing over or even becoming a ghost.” Caleb said with the fakest look of shock Luke had ever seen in his life or death, not that he noticed that everything was spinning around him. Luke felt like the walls were closing in around him, Alex, Reggie and Julie all of them destined to die. A heavy hand coming down on his shoulder jolted him out of his panic, it took everything he had not to shake the hand off, realising Caleb had him at a disadvantage.

“Now I could just let that happen, but I have the power to remove the stamps completely stopping the power drain.” Caleb said pulling back his hand and smirking.

“What… what do you want” Luke asked knowing that nothing came for free with Caleb.

“The same thing I have always wanted you to be part of my house band. But I have a drummer and a bassist, so it is just you I need. Here is my deal, you join my house band without complaint, then I let your band mates and little Julie go without interfering in their lives or deaths. So, what do you say?” The unsaid checkmate was written across Caleb’s face and his posture, he knew he had won. 

Luke looked desperately around himself, but he knew there was nothing else he could do. With a lot of luck Alex, Reggie and Julie would believe that he had crossed over and not question his disappearance or go looking for him.

“Alright, you have a deal.” Luke told him, back straight refusing to cower before the powerful ghost who held the lives and deaths of everyone Luke loved.

“Excellent come to the club tonight at 6. Oh, and don’t tell anyone about our deal we don’t want anyone taking you out of it. Remember you do what I want, or they all disappear you included, this time you really have nothing to lose.” With that Caleb tipped his hat and popped out of the room.

Luke checked the clock on the wall the time of 3:21pm looked back at his accusingly. Luke decided the easiest way for him to go through with the deal was to leave the studio, saying goodbye would only make leaving harder. With that thought he popped out of the room deciding to spend his last few hours of freedom in the place he had been happiest (other than the studio) the Orpheum.

***

When Julie walked into the studio at just before 5pm she was surprised to find that none of the boys were there, especially as they were supposed to be practicing that evening. Before she could think more on it the air shifted behind her, turning around she expected to see Luke, Reggie or Alex not someone she had never seen before. The skateboard, long hair and cracked helmet gave him away as being Willie, who Alex had talked about during his and Julies no one else allowed movie night. Julie was about to greet him but the panicked look on his face stopped her in her tracks.

“Willie right, you okay?” She asked him.

“You can see me, thank god for that, listen I know you don’t know me, but you need to believe that I am telling the truth.” Willie waited for Julie to nod her head before continuing. “Alex, Luke and Reggie are about to make a huge mistake. Caleb has convinced them all individually that the stamps that you managed to remove are going to destroy them anyway, and that they are going to kill you as well.” Willie rushed through his explanation that had Julie’s head spinning.

“But why?” Julie couldn’t understand why the boys would believe Caleb or why he would need to use that lie.

“Because he really wants them under his command, but he has no power over them if they don’t go back to the Hollywood Ghost Club. He has convinced each of them that they can save the other two and you if they go alone to the club.” Willie told her.

“And once they are there, he will trap them.” Julie finished realising where the explanation was going.

“Yeah and we have like 58 minutes to save them before he owns their souls permanently.” Willie said making sure Julie knew how important time was. 

“But the club is at lease 90 minutes away on foot.” Julie said panic rising in her voice. Without thinking she grabbed the Sunset Curve demo of the table -Carlos having returned it the day before- and rushed into the house. Her dad was sitting at the table looking through the photo’s he had shot that day when Julie rushed up to him.

“Dad I know how crazy this sounds but I need your help and after we are finished if you still think I need therapy I will go without as complaint.” Julie rushed, which had her dad shutting his computer, he had a feeling that whatever his daughter told him was about to have a massive effect on his life. He nodded towards her willing at least to listen. Before she started her explanation, Julie pulled out the insert from the Sunset Curve and laid it out with the photo of the boys facing up.

“My band isn’t made up of holograms they are the ghosts of the band Sunset Curve, they can become visible when we play together. They are about to sell their souls to an evil ghost, who has convinced then that I will die if they don’t along with the other members of the band. I need to go to the Hollywood Ghost Club to save them and I have to get there before six.” Julie said grabbing her dad’s keys

“Yeah I am going to need more than that.” Ray said grabbing the keys from her.

“I promise I will explain more later but I ne…” Julie was cut off

“I meant I need an address; I am willing to believe anything at this point.” Ray said, it never crossed his mind to doubt his daughter because ghosts did explain a lot of the strange things that had happened over the past few weeks. Julie broke into a smile before giving him an address which had them both rushing out of the house.

The car ride to the club was filled with Julie telling Ray what had been happening over the last few weeks and how she had come to see the ghost boys as family. Ray had picked up on the fact that Julie might see Alex and Reggie as brothers but she did not talk about Luke in a brotherly fashion, his daughter possible being in love with a ghost was a bridge he would cross another day. The traffic was blessedly quiet allowing them to get to the club Ray had never previously noticed with three minutes to spare. Julie rushed from the car Ray following hot on her heels, he wasn’t about to let his daughter confront an evil and possible deranged ghost alone.

As Julie rushed towards the building, she saw Luke who had decided to saver his last moments free by walking into the club rather than teleporting inside.

“Luke!” Julie yelled towards the ghost who was about to enter the building. Luke looked around towards her, his eyes widening, he seemed to debate with himself before deciding to walk inside, tears welling up in his eyes. Julie dove across the parking lot and wrenching the door open which would allow her inside the club her father hot on her heels. Willie appeared beside her, as they all rushed towards the ballroom and performance stage.

Just as Julie, Ray and Willie reached the top of the stairs, Alex appeared on the stage, having popped in and Reggie appeared at one of the tables. Caleb walked out of the back of the club with a smirk on his face. Hoping to delay what was about to happen Julie yelled to get everyone’s attention on her.

“It won’t work, the deals you made with them, they won’t hold because you lied in the wording.” Julie called thinking back on the deal Willie said Alex had made, while he was helpless to interfere. Caleb looked up towards her and annoyance flickered across his face before he settled on his usual smirk.

“And how did I lie.” Caleb asked her, ignoring the boys for now and only focusing on the girl who had been able to break his hold, a first in his exceptionally long afterlife.

“You told them that you would leave the others alone but by making that deal with them all you broke your side of the contract.” Julie said using the knowledge she had gotten from her mom.

“And how would you know anything about contracts.” Caleb sneered getting into her personal space, he was surprised and honestly impressed that the girl refused to be cowed by him.

“My mom was an inhouse lawyer for one of the biggest music agents in California, I know all about shady contracts.” Julie told him knowing that she was in the right and that someone who relied contracts like Covington would always leave loopholes for himself, but this time she could exploit them.

“Very clever.” Caleb replied, knowing that she right, the boys would never had though to try and get out of his deal using his wording, but now he had been shown up by Julie they would use that to leave his club. Unless he could convince them that the stamps where still a problem.

“But that doesn’t solve the problem of you and your boys being drained of life by my stamps. I tell you what I will do you all a deal right now, one of the boys stay and the rest are all free to go.” Caleb said throwing open his arms to encompass the room and those who where in it.

“He’s lying.” That reply came from a source he hadn’t expected, looking up he glared hard at Willie who had become more of a problem of late. “Caleb doesn’t have any power over people once the stamp is off, you used to be able to work for your freedom, so the stamps have to be able to come off.” Willie explained even though he knew Caleb would make him regret it, that was if he didn’t destroy his soul first.

“William, William, William, you have become more trouble than you are worth lately. I would kick you out but then where would you go; I am the only family you have.” Caleb said his tone dangerous and scolding.

“That’s not true.” Caleb blinked and waved a hand in disbelief, apparently this was a day to be interrupted by people he didn’t expect. This time it was by the other lifer who had come in with Julie, he had dismissed the man as unimportant.

“My family has always believed that family is more than blood. Willie is important to someone who is important to my daughter, he will have a place with us.” This was said to Caleb, before he turned to Willie who he had been able see since walking into the club. “You will have a home and a family with us as long as you want. We will always be there for you and I will be honoured to call you my son.” With that he pulled a very shocked looking Willie in for a hug, and just as with his daughter light shone from them and the stamp on Willie’s wrist detached and floated upwards before disappearing.

Willie was pulled from his shock by Alex who had appeared beside him pulling him into another hug, Willie laughed, even while he gave a sob at the knowledge that he was free, and Caleb no longer owned his soul.

“How?” Alex asked delighted with the turn of events.

“The wording of my deal, I would always stay at the club and with Caleb while I had no other family or parents. Me having a family seemed impossible, I was about to age out of care when I died, and who would want a ghost as a son.” Willie said Alex’s arm around his waist kept him grounded as he recalled the stupid deal, that he had made in a desperation to feel like he belonged. Ray’s hand landed on his shoulder before moving away as he walked down the stairs towards his daughter and her ghost band mates who had moved to her side.

“Julie take your friends out of here; we can talk more when we get home.” Ray said before he was cut off.

“What makes you think I will let any of you leave.” Caleb asked unable to believe his stamps had been beaten twice by the same family who seemed to be completely human.

“Only those who have made deals with you have to stay and none of us have deals with you, so we are leaving.” With that Julie took Luke’s hand and tugged him up the stairs while Ray wrapped his arm around Reggie’s shoulders -who was rather surprised that Ray could touch them at all- both Julie and Ray turned their backs on Caleb, showing how little regard they had for him. As they reached the top of the stairs Caleb’s voice stopped them.

“Very well you can leave, but you will be back. You Molina’s are a rather special family after all.” Caleb said his parting shot but something he believed completely.

***

Julie couldn’t help but smile her dad and Reggie were sitting at the dining table discussing photography, a topic which Reggie had been very interested in when he was alive. She was glad that Reggie could now be heard when he was hanging out with her dad, rather than having a very one-sided conversation with him.

Alex and Willie were curled together on the sofa watching one of the avengers films on low, instinctively talking quietly so as not to disturb Carlos who had fallen asleep next to the pair even though he couldn’t see them or hear them. Julie found it especially cute that Alex was running his thumb across the area where Caleb’s stamp had resided on Willie’s arm, thrilled that the boy he liked so much was free for the first time in his afterlife.

Julie looked at Luke who she was resting against as they shared the loveseat in the living room, her dad had raised an eyebrow when he saw that Julie hadn’t let go of Luke’s hand the whole way home and then they had settled together so close together, Julie knew that she would be having a discussion with her dad about her and Luke but that was for another day. Julie felt cold at the thought that she had nearly lost Luke, lost all of them because Caleb couldn’t bear to lose. She knew that he wouldn’t have given up yet, but they would face him as a family. And for now, that kept her warm and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and as always if you have a prompt for me leave it down in the comments below.


End file.
